Preocupações
by K-chan258
Summary: Duas ficlets Royai. Como elas possuem sinopses diferentes, coloquei a sinopse dentro de seus respectivos capítulos, não custa nada olhar. Fic escrita em homenagem ao aniversário de Liligi e ao Royai Day. Espero que gostem!
1. Ficlet 1

**Preocupações – By K-chan**

**N.A.: Esta fic é uma homenagem à minha amiga Liligi, que faz aniversário hoje. Parabéns Lil, Deus te abençoe, te guarde e te dê tudo de bom!!**

**Escolhi um Royai porque dia 11 foi o Royai Day e eu deixei passar em branco pois estava resolvendo uns "pepinos" nesses últimos dias, além disso, a Liligi, a quem a fic é dedicada, simplesmente AMA fics Royais!**

**Para esta fic, escolhi dois momentos do manga. Um nesse capítulo e outro no próximo que está por vir (serão dois no total). São dois ficlets na verdade. Resolvi postar como uma fic só por causa da co-relação que há entre eles.**

**Agora, sem mais "embromation", boa leitura!**

**

* * *

**

_**Sinopse: Roy está deprimido após a saída - forçada, diga-se de passagem - dos seus subordinados. Meditando em sua solidão, Roy começa a perceber sentimentos que nutria por sua agora ex-subordinada.**_

**Ficlet 1**

Roy olhou para o céu buscando motivação, mas esta parece ter o abandonado desde que seus subordinados deixaram de trabalhar para ele e principalmente, desde que certa loura e tornara-se subordinada do füher. Aquela sala, antes tão abarrotada, parecia agora incrivelmente maior, devido a ausência daqueles que por tantos anos lhe foram fiéis.

Não podia deixar de sentir-se nostálgico com o pensamento de que agora estava sozinho. Mesmo que ganhasse novos subordinados - o que provavelmente aconteceria em breve - não seria nunca a mesma coisa. Porque ele nunca teria para com estes o mesmo sentimento de lealdade e confiança que tinha com seus antigos subordinados e nem pensaria que um deles – caso fosse mulher, lógico - poderia ser a mulher de sua vida.

Sim. Agora que a perdera, ele percebeu que ela era a mulher da sua vida. Porém, não a via mais com freqüência e estavam sendo vigiados pelo füher. Qualquer vacilo poderia acarretar um problema sem dimensões a ambos. Entretanto, não podia negar – ao menos, não a si mesmo – que sentia falta dela. Riza Hawkeye. A mulher de seus sonhos disfarçada de melhor amiga e subordinada.

Recordava-se dos bons momentos que passaram juntos naquela sala. Das brigas do tenente por Roy estar dormindo na hora do expediente, e das horas extras que eram obrigados a fazer por causa disso. Ao menos nessas horas ele podia desfrutar um pouco da companhia dela e apenas dela, mesmo que fosse por motivos estritamente profissionais. Mas, a verdade estava escondida muito além das paredes daquele lugar. Desde quando conhecia Riza? Dez? Quinze anos? Não sabia dizer ao certo, mas sabia que era muito tempo. Tempo suficiente para que ele pudesse observar qualidades em Riza e vê-la de um modo singular em relação às outras mulheres, porque, definitivamente, Riza não era igual às outras mulheres.

Ela fora seu sustentáculo, sua ponte de apoio, seu pilar central durante muitos anos, talvez até sem perceber o quão importante era sua função. Não a função de primeiro tenente, mas a função que desempenhava na vida dele. Logicamente, ele também já havia percebido que Riza fazia por ele muito mais que sua obrigação como subordinada. E era por essas e outras coisas que ele a amava.

Roy parou por um momento como se tivesse se apercebido agora do que pensou. Ele a amava? Será? E se ele a amava, então quer dizer que é assim o amor? Uma mistura entre querer cuidar e proteger, um desejo ardente de que ela seja feliz, uma certeza de que mesmo distante, nada mudou, os sentimentos não mudaram; uma saudade louca que chega dói o peito? E o vazio que a ausência dela deixava...

Ele queria vê-la de novo, tinha que vê-la. Foi com esses pensamentos que se dirigiu ao refeitório, talvez lá ele a visse, mesmo que fosse de longe.

Chegando ao seu destino, vasculhou com o olhar algum rastro do tenente, mas nada encontrou alem de um monte de cabeças e uma onda azul Royal. Sentou-se desanimado e deprimido por não ver Riza, ou ao menos um dos seus ex-subordinados. Cutucou a comida com a colher sem vontade alguma de comê-la.

- Não devia brincar assim com a comida coronel - disse uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem. Porém, não podia ser verdade que ela estivesse realmente ali. Será que seu cérebro já começara a lhe pregar peças? Resolveu olhar na direção da voz apenas para verificar, não custava nada. Um misto de surpresa e felicidade tomou conta de Mustang ao constatar que era realmente sua ex-subordinada que lhe dirigira a palavra.

- Então? Como anda o novo trabalho? – perguntou Roy casualmente enquanto dirigia seu olhar para algum ponto à frente. Sabia que não deveriam ser vistos juntos e pior ainda conversando.

- Bem – respondeu Riza – Ao menos meu novo chefe trabalha sem eu precisar ficar mandando e não fica trabalho extra no final do expediente.

- Ah tenente – disse Roy com cara de ofendido – Era tão ruim assim trabalhar comigo?

- Não... Era pior – respondeu o tenente e Roy pareceu ficar mais deprimido ainda – Mas, eu confiava muito mais no meu chefe. Gostava mais do meu trabalho antigo.

- Sinto-me lisonjeado – respondeu Mustang.

- Meu horário de almoço acabou, preciso voltar ao trabalho.

- Suponho que almoçará aqui amanhã também?

- Acho melhor não mantermos contato – respondeu Riza levantando-se da mesa. Roy sabia que no fundo ela estava certa. Eles não podiam ser vistos juntos. Porém, quem sabe mais encontros casuais assim não acontecem? Pelo menos agora ele sabia que Riza estava bem. Terminou o seu almoço mais feliz do que começara e dirigiu-se ao trabalho novamente com as energias renovadas.

"Quando eu me tornar füher" pensou Roy "Vou cuidar pra que não precisemos nos ver as escondidas assim..."

**

* * *

**

**N.A: Bem, acabou. Curtinho como eu falei. **

**Lil, me desculpe se não saiu muito bom, sei que não está à altura, mas garanto que foi feito de coração, com todo o carinho! Beijos amiga e mais uma vez, feliz aniversário!**

**Aos demais que leram essas linhas até aqui, meus sinceros agradecimentos. Por favor, deixem uma revew, nem que seja uma frase, dizendo o que acharam. Minha alma de ficwriter está necessitando...**

_**See you next time...**_


	2. Ficlet 2

**NA:** Essa ficlet se passa após a ficlet anterior. Antes de mais nada, eu quero - e PRECISO - me desculpar imensamente com Liligi. Porém, não apenas com ela, como também com todas as pessoas que leram a primeira ficlet e que esperavam o post dessa.

Problemas de saúde, vestibular e outros compromissos fizeram com que essa ficlet saísse mais atrasada do que deveria – mesmo já estando pronta há tempos – MIL PERDÕES! Espero que essa ficlet seja boa o suficiente para compensar. Mais uma vez, conto com as revews de vocês. Boa leitura!

**AVISOS:** Contém spoilers do manga.

**SINOPSE:** Após descobrir a verdade sobre Selim Bradley, Riza se vê amedrontada e preocupada. Em meio às angustias, um anjo vem em seu socorro.

* * *

**PREOCUPAÇÕES – FICLET 2**

Recostou-se a uma pilastra ali mesmo, na rua. Suava frio. Seria essa a sensação de ter medo? Sim, era. Riza já experimentara algo parecido com isso antes. Foi há anos atrás, em Ishval. A incerteza daqueles dias era maçante, e não saber se estaria viva no outro dia era simplesmente assustador!

Isso a fazia recordar-se de outro momento que quase a fez morrer por dentro: Foi quando Lust dissera que o coronel estava morto. Foi como um tiro no peito. Devastador. E, logo depois, quando constatou – aliviada, diga-se de passagem – que o coronel estava vivo, ela o viu desmaiar, banhado no próprio sangue. Nessa hora, ela sentiu medo. _Muito_ medo.

Agora, novas preocupações lhe povoavam a mente, pois agora era _sua_ segurança que estava em risco. Riza, contudo, não se preocupava apenas consigo. Outra vez, preocupava-se também com seus ex-colegas de trabalho, principalmente com seu ex-superior. Quando o viu na cantina,* ele não parecia nada bem. Parecia triste, deprimido, preocupado e bem cansado. Além disso, o que ela acabara de descobrir constatava que, com certeza, Roy estava em perigo e Riza não sabia o que fazer para ajudar. Porém, sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa.

O que ela descobriu? Algo terrível: Selim Bradley, o filho do füher, é um homúnculo. Isso não é nada, nada bom, ou melhor, é péssimo! Respirou fundo e forçou-se a continuar o caminho para casa. Sentia-se extremamente angustiada. Em todos os cantos pelos quais passava, via sombras a seguindo. Era como se Selim Bradley a perseguisse, procurando uma brecha, mesmo que mínima, para prejudicá-la ou aos seus amigos.

Queria ver Roy, saber se ele estava bem, mas não podia simplesmente ir a casa dele. E, além disso, estava com medo, _morrendo de medo_ de andar nas ruas, algo que nunca aconteceu com ela antes. Era como se uma sombra, um mau agouro a cercasse. Embora Riza nunca fosse de acreditar nessas coisas, sabia que tinha algo ruim que impregnava o ar e lhe dificultava a respiração.

Entrou em casa pálida e trancou a porta atrás de si. Pôs a mão no peito e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Não estava sendo racional. Selim era sim um homúnculo, e seus amigos, principalmente Roy, estavam em perigo _sim_, mas ela precisava se manter racional para poder pensar direito em algo que realmente pudesse ajudar seu ex-superior. Riza sempre foi conhecida por sua inteligência, precisão e, principalmente, por ser racional. Odiava imensamente quando se deixava levar assim por seus sentimentos.

O telefone toca, interrompendo seus pensamentos e lhe pregando um enorme susto. Ela o atende.

- Alô?

- Boa noite, aqui é o seu florista favorito – disse a pessoa do outro lado da linha que Riza reconheceu imediatamente, ao mesmo tempo que surpresa, que era o coronel Mustang.

- Eu não tenho florista – respondeu secamente

- Eu sei, mas é que eu fiquei bêbado e comprei um monte de flores. Agora não sei o que fazer com elas – respondeu Roy

- Desculpe, sou alérgica a flores, coronel – respondeu Riza, e só agora Mustang percebeu que a voz do tenente estava um tanto trêmula.

- Você está bem? – perguntou o coronel

-Sim – respondeu Riza – Obrigada por se preocupar.

Riza desliga o telefone com um leve sorriso nos lábios. "Você sempre consegue aparecer na hora certa" pensou, enquanto uma onda de alívio percorria sua mente. Estava um pouco mais tranqüila agora. Principalmente ao constatar que o coronel estava bem. Ao menos essa noite, dormiria mais calma. "Obrigada".

**#FIM#**

**

* * *

**

***Referência a ficlet 1**

**NA: Novamente, uma fic bem curtinha, como o prometido. Agradeço imensamente a:**

_**Liligi – **_Claro! Fico muito, mas, muito feliz MESMO que você tenha gostado da primeira ficlet! Espero que tenha gostado dessa também e me desculpe por deixar você na expectativa. De qualquer jeito – atrasado ou não – aproveite seu presente! Bjs amiga!

**_Xia Matsuyama –_** Sim, sim! Um ficwriter precisa de MUITA motivação, e no meu caso, eleve isso aí ao cubo! rsrsrsrs E sim! Roy e Riza TEM que ficar juntos! Eles são perfeitos assim! Fico super feliz por você ter gostado da outra ficlet, a intenção era deixar fofa mesmo e eu me sinto realizada em saber que consegui. Bjs! E desculpe-me pelo tempo que te fiz ficar esperando também. K-chan no baka!

_** Shadowlaet –**_ Nem vou falar de sua demora, seria muita cara-de-pau da minha parte. Você é mais uma das pessoas pra quem eu tenho que me desculpar... Gomen, ne!! Confesso que amei muito sua revew! Você alimentou meu ego de um jeito, que eu to nas nuvens até agora. Não tenho palavras pra dizer o quanto estou agradecida! Bjs!

**_Gii – _**Você leu minha fic mesmo! Que emoção! *.* Em primeiro lugar, quero pedir desculpas a você também pela demora na postagem! Dever cumprido, vamos à resposta de sua revew: Obrigada pelos elogios! Esse tipo de coisa é que faz meu ego ficar bem gordinho... rsrsrs Obrigada mesmo, ta?

Pena que você não leu o manga, ele tem detalhes que no anime não tem. Mas, saiu FMA Brotherhood, recomendo que assista, pois ele é o remake do manga (não dispensando a leitura do manga, lógico). Não tem como explicar como eles se separaram sem dar spoilers, então, se você não gosta de spoilers, sinta-se à vontade para não ler o que vem a seguir:

O füher, King Bradley é um homúnculo e o pessoal do Mustang descobre isso e planeja tira-lo do poder. Pra impedir, o füher manda cada subordinado de Mustang para um canto diferente e Riza passa a ser secretária de Bradley. E é assim que ela descobre que o filho dele é um homúnculo também. A ligação que aparece na ficlet realmente acontece, bem como a agitação de Riza com a notícia, o lance das sombras e outros detalhezinhos que eu "pesquei" do manga! Espero ter conseguido explicar direitinho! Bjs!

**Agradeço também a galera que mandou e-mails ou entrou em contato comigo de alguma forma. Não vou citar nomes, pra não correr o risco de esquecer ninguém, mas, quem foi, sabe. Muito obrigada, de coração!**

**Mais uma vez, peço encarecidamente que deixem revews, nem que seja uma frase. Não custa nada, vai... Beijinhos a todos e até a próxima fic!**

**

* * *

**_**PS: Visitem meu profile e conheçam minhas outras "obras". Minha alma de ficwriter clama por revews!**_

_**

* * *

**_**MOMENTO PROPAGANDA:**

**_Criei uma nova ficlet chamada "Despedidas". É do anime Rurouni Kenshin que eu to re-assistindo. Se vocês gostam desse anime, dá um credito à K-chan aqui e passa lá pra dar uma lida, ok? Não esquecendo das revews, como sempre._**

**_Minha fic "Happy Birthday" vai ganhar uma versão traduzida em inglês. Ainda não foi postada, então se alguém aí sabe inglês e quiser me ajudar com a tradução, não façam cerimônias!_**

**_E quem não conhece a fic ainda, corra pro meu profile AGORA! *sussurrando* Por favor!_**

**_Contatos: Visitem meu profile. Lá tem meu e-mail e msn. Agradeço desde já a alma caridosa que me apoiar nesse embate!_**

**_Agora eu vou indo mesmo... Ja ne!_**


End file.
